Sirius Black's Daughter
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this story there's a wizard named Sirius Black and he can also transform into a black dog whenever he wants to but not only that, Sirius also has a daughter named Erin Alexis Black who's also a wizard but she doesn't turn into a dog and she's in love with George Weasley.
1. Chapter 1- Good Morning Dad

It was a rainy day in the place where we lived and it was a Saturday morning and I didn't have to go to school because of course it was the weekend so as I went down I seen my dad making breakfast he was making pancakes .I smiled as I said " Good morning dad ." He smiled at me and said " morning sweetie how'd you sleep last night? " I then replied " I slept pretty good ." He said " That's good to hear " And so we sat down at the table and we ate breakfast together.


	2. Chapter 2 Can You Really Turn Into A Dog

I was then sitting at the table still having breakfast when I was thinking I seriously had to ask my dad a question that I've been thinking about ever since .So I decided to ask him I asked ," Dad can you really , actually turn into a dog ?" Then he said " Yes it's true I actually can do that .And the reason is it's an animagus so I can actually transform into one whenever but you must know that werewolf's have no choice to turn into a werewolf but I'm not one of them I'm just a human /wizard that can turn into a black dog ." I then said " Really that's so cool that you can do that." He smiled .


	3. Chapter 3 Is That Why They Call You That

I then wanted to know a little bit more about things about him so I asked him " Is that why people call you Padfoot? " He nodded and said " Yes that's why and some people call me Snuffles , Paddy or Pads and I don't really know why they just do ." I then said " Alright just wanted to know a bit more ." He then smiled.


	4. Chapter 4-I Love You Dad

We had finished our breakfast and I said to him " I love you Dad ." He smiled as he said " I love you too my ,dear ." I then ran to him to go give him a hug and he had one of his hands on my back as he hugged me also he gave the best hugs ever .I then said to him " Dad you give the best hugs ever ." He smiled when I said that and also he said " Why thank you ." I smiled back and said " Your welcome. "


	5. Chap 5 Kreacher That's Enough Just Leave

Then all of a sudden a house elf that had a crooked kind of nose was being annoying, he kept on talking as he was talking I looked over at my dad he looked over at me and then back at Kreacher and started yelling at him and said " Kreacher ! That's enough! Just leave ! " Then the elf said " Yes ,master , ." Then he left so after he left my dad asked "Okay now what were you going to say ? " Then I said " I was going to tell you that those pancakes were delicious. " He replied with a smile and said " I agree they were ."


	6. Chapter 6-Lou And Nikki Arrives

Just then there was a knock on the door so I went over to the door to open it and it was my two best friends Lou and Nikki so they came in and said to my dad " Hello how have you been ? " He smiled as he said " I've been doing pretty good thanks , you ? And you can call me Sirius. " They both smiled and said " Okay. " Nikki then said " I bet your a great father to Erin she loves you very much ." He then smiled and said " That's very sweet of you to say and yes she does I can tell ." She smiled at him.


	7. Chap 7-So Nikki How's Your Mother Been

While we were all sitting at the table now my dad asked " So Nikki how's your mother been lately? " She said " She's been pretty good and she wanted me to bring you these muffins in a basket ." He smiled as he took the basket and said " That's very nice of her, make sure you tell her I said thank you. " She then nodded and said " Okay I will. " So we all had one of the muffins Nikki brought over .


	8. Chapter 8-Sirius What's Your Middle Name

Nikki then asked " Sirius what's your middle name? " He then replied and said " It's Orion so together it's Sirius Orion Black ." She then said " Ah I see that's pretty cool .And let Me guess your birthday is November 3rd, am I right ? " He then said " Yes it is , actually how did you know ? " Nikki then replied as she said " Just a lucky guess ." He smiled at her and she smiled at him .


	9. Chap 9 - You Look So Much Like Your Dad

We were still sitting at the table and Nikki was looking at us both and said " Wow Erin you look so much like your dad with your long brown hair and greyish blue eyes ." I then said " I get told that a lot ." I said and I giggled and hugged my father .As he hugged me he kissed my cheek and his mustache tickled my cheek and I tried not to laugh .


	10. Chapter 10-Happy 32nd Birthday Dad

It was now November 3rd on a Sunday afternoon but it was also my dad's 32nd birthday on November 3rd so also Lupin was there with us too and now George joined us and I brought out the cake with the blue icing for the writing and I said to him " Happy 32nd birthday dad ." He smiled as he blew out the candles and said " Thank you so much, my darling ." Then I smiled as I said " No problem. So then after we ate some cake I passed his present to him to open and inside it was a Keychain that had the words engraved in it that said World's Greatest Dad. He then looked at it and he said " Oh my I love it it's beautiful. " I smiled again and said " I knew you would ." He opened the other presents from the other people.


	11. Chap 11-This Is The Best Birthday Ever

After he opened all of the gifts he smiled and said " This is the best birthday ever. " We all smiled and Lou then said to him I bet". " Sirius then smiled and said " Thank you Lou and by the way I love your necklace. Where did you get it ? " She then replied " Thanks and I got it from a friend of mine when I was 13 years old and I still wear it ."He then said " No problem and that's pretty cool ."


	12. Chapter 12-Alone Time With George

Then I told my dad " Okay I'm going to take George to another room and be alone with him but don't worry I'll be back soon ." He then said " Okay " So I then took him upstairs and he sat on my bed .I then kissed his lips .And then he asked "Hey is that a picture of me in that frame ? " I then smiled and said " Yes it's a picture of you ." He smiled and he thought it was cute .


	13. Chap 13-You Have Really Nice Pictures

While we were still sitting on the bed he noticed some other pictures that were on my bedroom wall and he said with a smile , " You have really nice pictures of you and your dad ." I replied and said " Thanks I actually have have a few of them like maybe 4, maybe ." Then he asked " Have you ever showed Nikki & Lou the pictures of you and your dad ? " I then said " Yes I did but it was a long time ago when I showed them ." He smiled as he said " Ah okay sounds cool ." I then asked " So George, how's your brother Fred been doing ?" He said " He's been doing good " I smiled as I said " That's good to hear ." We then went back to the room we were in before we went to my room .


	14. Chapter 14-Hi Dad I'm Back

I sat back down at the table and George joined me and I said " Hi dad I'm back. " He then said " Hi oh and did you show your boyfriend the pictures of me & you?" I then said " Yes I did and he said that I had some really nice ones." My dad said " I agree you do not sure who took some of them but they look pretty cool looking " I then got up from the table and kissed George on the lips and my father on his forehead.


	15. Chapter 15-Saving My Dad's Life

While we were all outside I was talking and then all a sudden I spotted Bellatrix Lestrange and she was trying to kill my dad by a spell so I yelled at her and said " Get away from him !Don't worry father I'll save you " She then looked at me and then released him from her grasp and then she disappeared and never came back .Then he hugged me and said " Thank you so much for saving my life if you hadn't came to me then I'd be dead so thank you very much for saving me. " I smiled and said " No problem. " Nikki then ran to him and hugged him while they said " Your alright we were worried about you .Are you hurt?" They ask him and he replied " Nope I'm fine ." They smiled as they replied "That's good to hear ."


	16. Chapter 16-Erin Is Your Dad Alright?

Nikki and I were sitting down with Lou while my dad was doing some things around the house and Lou asked me " Hey Erin is your dad alright? I heard he almost got killed by Bellatrix." I then replied " Yes he's fine I saved him and told her to get away from him so she did and it's a good thing that he's still alive I don't know what I'd do without him , without him I'd be lost and I love him so much ." Lou smiled and said " I bet you do love him so much .And yes that's a good thing that he's still here and he's not hurt ." He then came up to me and said " By the way thank you for saving my life just wanted to thank you again ." I smiled and said " No problem. " I then hugged him.


	17. Chap 17-Don't Worry I'll Keep You Safe

I was still sitting at the table with my dad ,and my two friends and my boyfriend George also my dad was a little worried about if Bellatrix would be coming back so I hugged him and said " Don't worry father I'll keep you safe I won't let her touch you or kill you and I'll keep that promise because I love you ." He then looked up from her shoulder and said " Thank you and okay I trust you that you won't let her hurt me or go near me and I love you too ." I smiled at him and then I gave him a kiss on his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18-Dad Tell Us A Story About You

I then said to him " Dad Tell us a story when you were young." So he said " Okay so here's one I'll tell you girls when I was a teenager I got sorted into Gryffindor just like all 4 of you are and that's where and how I met Lupin so we became best friends and we were a part of The Marauders the people in the group were myself , Lupin , Peter Pettigrew and Harry's father ,James Potter .But didn't like him for some reason ." Then I said " That's so cool that your in like a group called The Mauraders and isn't there a map with the names on it ? " I asked , He then nodded and replied " Yes there is actually. "


	19. Chapter 19-Sirius That Was a Great Story

After he told the story Lou said to him " Sirius that was a great story ." He then smiled and said " Why thank you I'm glad you all enjoyed it. " Lou smiled at him and asked " Hey Sirius do you have any stories you can tell us ?" He replied as he said " Nope just that one ." She smiled and said " Okay well it was a good story loved it ." He smiled at her when she said she loved his story.


	20. Chapter 20- If She Comes Back

I then said " If Bellatrix comes back I'll seriously kick her butt for almost killing my dad ." I said to Nikki as my dad was in the bedroom looking for Nikki said "She better not come back and hurt your father or kill him if she does she's going down."I then replied and said "You got that right she is "He then came back and sat down with us.


	21. Chapter 21-The Nightmare

Then now it was night time and George went home and Nikki & Lou were still at the house with me and my dad .And it was now 9:00pm I got into my pj's and went to bed as I was now sleeping I had a horrible nightmare and it actually did happen for real this time so then I woke up startled and breathing so heavily so I called out " Dad! Come here !Please!" He ran and opened my bedroom door and asked " What is it?" He asked as he sat down on my bed.I replied as tears were falling down my cheek " I had a nightmare about Bellatrix actually killing you and it was horrible. " He then hugged her and wiped her tears and said " Now ,now it was just a bad dream honey ." I nodded and then fell asleep and he got up and slept on the chair beside my bed in case I needed him .


	22. Chapter 22-Good Morning Dad

It was now 8:00am so I got out of bed and I shook my dad's arm and said " Wake up dad it's time to get up ." So he got up and rubbed his eyes and then we went downstairs where the other girls were and I smiled at him and said " Good morning dad ." He smiled as he said " Good morning ."Then Nikki asked me "So Erin did you sleep good last night ?" I then said " No not really I had a bad dream about Bellatrix actually killing my father but then after I told him last night about what happened I slept good ." She then said " Okay that's good " Then Hermione,Harry &Ron & Fred came over and we all hung out.


	23. Chap 23-Going For A Walk After Breakfast

So now we were sitting at the dining room table and we were eating waffles with strawberries on them we then finished eating our breakfast so my dad then put the stuff away and then asked " So who wants to go for a walk?" I then awnsered with a smile " I would love it love going for walks with you ." So he smiled as he said " And I love to too." Then the girls said " Sure we'll come with you and your dad ." So we all went for a walk and the others stayed.


	24. Cast Of The Story

Toni As Erin Alexis Black

Gary Oldman As Sirius Black

Oliver Phelps As George Weasley

James Phelps As Fred Weasley

Jennifer Whomack As Nikki

Lou As Herself

Helena Bonham Carter As Bellarix Lestrange

David Thewlis As Remus Lupin

Rupert Grint As Ron Weasley

Daniel Radcliffe As Harry Potter

and Emma Watson As Hermione Granger


End file.
